Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams
Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams is a 2007 direct-to-video animated feature produced by DisneyToon Studios. It was the first film in a planned new Disney Princess Enchanted Tales series of direct-to-video films, each featuring new stories about the Disney Princesses. It was released on September 4, 2007 by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. The DVD features new stories about Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty (1959) and Princess Jasmine from Aladdin (1992). Segments Keys to the Kingdom Keys to the Kingdom features characters from Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty. King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert and Phillip have left the kingdom for two days for a Royal Conference, leaving Princess Aurora to reign over it in their absence. The three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, offer to help her, but Aurora declines their offer, because she believes she can do it alone. Merryweather gives Aurora her wand in case she needs any assistance and warns her to be very careful with it. Her tasks include planning banquets, dealing with peasants, and organizing servants who look after the kitchens and the gardens. Aurora believes she can do her job without the use of the wand, but later at night before bed, Aurora can't help but play with it and uses magic to make herself a big yellow ballgown. Eventually, after a long day dealing with complaints, Aurora gives in and uses the wand to help a local farmer in need of new chickens and pigs. Her magical inexperience leads to unusual consequences, including massive chickens, green pigs and transforming the farmer into a duck. After she realizes that using the wand was a mistake, she promptly comes up with ideas to solve the problems on her own. More Than a Peacock Princess More Than a Peacock Princess features characters from Aladdin (with the exeptions of Aladdin and Genie). Princess Jasmine is tired and bored of her usual princess duties. She is no longer satisfied with overseeing shop openings and assisting in the sale of a camel at the local market place. While having her portrait painted as a Peacock Princess Jasmine loses patience and says she wants more responsibility. The Sultan gives her the job of Royal Assistant Educator at the Royal Academy. Jasmine is thrilled until she meets her pupils. They misbehave, draw on the walls, pillow fight, and throw books. She calls her pet tiger Rajah to scare the children into behaving, but they ignore him first and then chase Jasmine and Rajah into the mud and up a tree. Jasmine gives up. Later that night, her lady-in-waiting tells her that she needs patience and perseverance and that with these tools, she can do anything she wants. The next day, Hakeem, the stable boy, seeks Jasmine's help. The Sultan's prized horse, Sahara, is missing from the Stables and if he isn't located, Hakeem will lose his job. Jasmine takes it upon herself, with Carpet, Abu and Iago's help, to find Sahara and return him to the Palace. Cast * Susanne Blakeslee as the Narrator * Erin Torpey as Princess Aurora (sung by Cassidy Ladden) * Corey Burton as King Stefan * Barbara Dirikson as The Queen and Flora * Jeff Bennett as The Duke, King Hubert, Arguing neighbour 1, Farmer, Sultan and Painter * Roger Craig Smith as Prince Phillip * Russi Taylor as Fauna * Tress MacNeille as Merryweather * Stuart Scott Bullock as Arguing neighbour 2 * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine (sung by Lea Salonga) * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Zack Shada as Hakeem * Tara Strong as Sharma * Flo Di Re as Aneesa * Frank Welker as Abu and Rajah Additional voices * Christopher Daniel Barnes * Jim Cummings * Michael Sherman International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams/International. Category:2007 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films directed by David Block Category:Films produced by Kurt Albrecht Category:Films produced by Douglas Segal Category:Film scores by Jeff Danna Category:Film scores by Amy Powers Category:Film scores by Russ DeSalvo Category:Film scores by Denise Gruska Category:Film scores by Shirley Pierce Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:American musical films Category:Toon City Animation